1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of gaskets positioned between a toilet base and a toilet flange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gasket is positioned between the outlet base of a toilet and the upwardly facing toilet flange provided on the floor drain. The object of the gasket is to provide a water and gas seal; however, many of the prior art gaskets develop leaks. Frequently a gasket is stored in a high temperature environment prior to installation of the gasket thereby causing the gasket to degrade. In the event the gasket is subjected to high temperatures or if the toilet is rocked back and forth then leaks may develop.
The standard gasket is produced from pliable wax. If the toilet has to be removed for repair, the plumber must manually remove and scrape off the wax gasket prior to installation of a new gasket. Further, the gasket is difficult to observe when the toilet is positioned upon the floor drain providing for the possibility that the gasket will not be aligned with respect to the toilet base and the flange on the floor drain. What is needed is a gasket that exhibits flexibility while maintaining a seal even if the toilet is rocked relative to the floor and which also minimizes degradation of the gasket in the event the gasket is stored or used in a relatively high temperature environment. Further, it is desirable to have a gasket that is repositionable and reusable in the event the toilet must be removed from the floor and reinstalled.
Currently there are a number of solutions for a toilet flange gasket. Some of these solutions use a wax ring, but these solutions fail to meet the need of the industry because the wax is not resilient. Other solutions attempt to use open cell foam encased in wax. This is similarly unable to meet the industry needs. Still other solutions attempt to use a PVC extension which is glued to the bottom of the toilet around the horn. While this solution is wax-less, there are multiple flange outlet sizes that need to be known to match the proper gasket to the flange, also it will not stick well to the bottom of a toilet that has been previously positioned on a wax ring. Therefore, its suitability is primarily limited to use on new toilet installation and not easily used in repositioning an existing toilet.
A number of U.S. patents have been granted on toilet gaskets. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,537 issued to Telles discloses a polyethylene foam gasket having resilience and the ability to recover substantially its original shape and thickness after compression loading. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,331 issued to Telles discloses an elastomeric gasket located between the toilet bowl and the floor. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,820 issued to Thompson discloses a toilet gasket having a ring of wax-like material. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,161 issued to Izzi, discloses a toilet gasket designed to replace the conventionally used wax sealing rings and having a main body of rubber like material, such as polyvinyl chloride. The U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0225195 discloses an anti-microbial package for use in toilet wax gaskets. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,980 issued to Lii et al. discloses a polyurethane integral skin foam.
The present invention is superior when compared to other known devices and solutions because the present invention provides a suitable seal without the use of wax. Furthermore, the present invention is repositionable, can be used over a wide temperature range, provides a seal on various flange configurations relative to floor grade and is antimicrobial. In addition, the present invention can be stacked to provide a seal when the gap is too large for one gasket. For additional protection, the gaskets can be siliconed together or coated with plumbers grease. The present invention is unique in that it is structurally different from other known devices and solutions.
The present invention is unique due to being made of an open cell foam having a hydrophobic skin, layer, covering or coating. Other features unique to the present invention are presented and discussed below.